


I Do Adore

by rightonthelimit



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, dog!Blaine, kitty!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine likes it when Kurt purrs, but Kurt's so embarrassed about it that he only does it in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do Adore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blainerstan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blainerstan).



> For Ren :)

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**I Do Adore**

_Purr._

Blaine woke up from a ticklish sensation right underneath his nose, which wrinkled up, a soft protesting noise falling from his lips. He turned his head to the side and sighed. He felt warm and he loved the hazy mess his mind was when he was on the verge of waking up – he was struggling against it right now, clinging to the last remains of unconsciousness.

_Purr._

Blaine whined, his ears twitching on the top of his head. He tried to roll over but it was hard to do so with another body draped all over him. As he slowly regained the feeling in his fingertips again he realized his tail was tangled up with Kurt’s,  _again,_ and as Blaine reluctantly reached up a loose fist to rub at his eyes he realized it was one of Kurt’s furred ears that was tickling his nose.

_Purr._

Blaine huffed out a soft breath and kissed Kurt’s forehead sleepily. Kurt’s purring only grew louder – obviously he wasn’t awake, not yet. He never purred this loudly when he was conscious, he was always too embarrassed to allow himself to.

_Purr._

Blaine smiled a bit and resisted the urge to nuzzle Kurt’s hair, knowing it would wake up his boyfriend. He just wanted to roll around in this moment, make sure he was covered with nothing but Kurt and his love and his body heat _._

Which actually wasn’t that hard to achieve, considering the fact that Kurt was already sprawled out on top of him. When Blaine inhaled a deep breath he could still smell the lingering hints of sex in the air, his mind full of memories of last night and his heart content.

_Purr._

Blaine’s tail started wagging without intention and he tried to tense his muscles, but it couldn’t be helped – it always seemed like the appendage had a mind of its own. Kurt’s content, sleepy purring abruptly halted when Blaine’s wagging tail tugged on his own tail, jolting him, the sensitive appendage twitching in Blaine’s hold.

‘Blaine?’ Kurt sleepily asked, pushing himself up on his elbows and looking at Blaine with half lidded eyes. His hair was a mess and Blaine grinned cheekily, his hands reaching out and scratching behind Kurt’s ears. Kurt sighed and leaned his head more into it, a quiet rumbling noise building up in his chest and escaping his lips before he caught on with what he was doing.

Kurt blushed and abruptly moved away from Blaine’s touch.

‘You were purring in your sleep again,’ Blaine happily stated as though this fact made him extremely proud of himself. Well, in a way it should, he supposed. It was nice to know Kurt was content with him, and even nicer to know Kurt thought his body was a nice pillow.

‘I didn’t mean to,’ Kurt replied in an embarrassed tone. He lowered himself down to Blaine’s body again and nuzzled Blaine’s collarbone. ‘What time is it?’

‘Sunday. Time to stay in bed,’ Blaine simply murmured. He kissed the top of Kurt’s head and wrapped his arms around Kurt. He wanted to kiss Kurt but Kurt wouldn’t let him until they both had brushed their teeth. This saddened Blaine a bit, but Kurt was naked, so that made things more bearable. ‘You smell nice.’

‘There’s dried up come on my skin. We’re gross, Blaine. We need a shower,’ Kurt replied with a huff. Blaine hummed happily and started scratching behind Kurt’s ears again, hoping to hear him purr again. He liked it when Kurt purred. It was a pretty noise that showed him he was doing things right and that Kurt was happy.

‘But I love you,’ Blaine argued, shooting Kurt his best kicked puppy look that he could manage. Kurt released a long groan and rolled off Blaine, a secret smile tugging at his lips that Blaine knew too well. Blaine moved over to rest on his side and kissed Kurt’s cheek.

‘Blaine – you know what I said about kisses in the morning,’ Kurt argued but even so, he was already tipping his head in Blaine’s direction, his lips parted and looking so, so tasty. Blaine whined and nuzzled their noses together, just  _wanting,_ just one kiss.

‘Please,’ Blaine whined, ‘I’ll even rub your shoulders tonight.’

‘You  _like_ doing that,’ Kurt argued like Blaine wasn’t supposed to enjoy touching him. Blaine shrugged.

‘I can pretend I don’t,’ Blaine replied. Kurt stared at him with his blue, blue eyes that reminded Blaine of shiny candy wrappers and the hair of Blaine’s favorite cartoon character. He could barely pucker up his lips properly with the way he was grinning when Kurt finally leaned in closer and kept on pressing little, close mouthed kisses against Kurt’s mouth until Kurt was smiling and opening up for Blaine.

Blaine didn’t care what Kurt said about morning breath. He thought Kurt tasted just perfect like this.

And if Kurt soon started purring again when Blaine kissed his neck and paid special attention to the marks he had left there last night, well, neither of them was going to mention it.


End file.
